


Development

by yukkueri



Series: Daily Yutae [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crack, Developing Friendships, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkueri/pseuds/yukkueri
Summary: Johnny had grew together with them.YuTae Drabbles ft. Johnny !!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta & Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Daily Yutae [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518731
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Development

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever stop with the drabbles? no :9
> 
> actually this story has been sitting inside my folder for a few days now and i just edited it :9 i hope y'all can enjoy this.
> 
> I apologize for grammar and spelling errors

Since their trainee days, Johnny, Taeyong and Yuta had been close with each other. They would hang out together, go out together and even sometimes they sleep together. They were the best of friends, they always had each others back no matter what.

Throughout the years, Johnny had grew up with them. Johnny had seen everything that had happened between them, no matter if it was good or bad.

1\. They argue alot...

Johnny went completely silent when he heard familiar voices yelling from the other side of the room. Johnny knew who they were.

Lee Taeyong and Nakamoto Yuta. The two boys who he knew was the same age as he was.

The two never get along, no matter what. Taeyong would always scold Yuta and the younger would always sass him back.

Johnny pressed his lips together in a thin line, reaching for the magazine on the coffee table near before being startled by Yutas' loud stomping.   
"YUTA!"  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LA LA LA!" Yuta had his hands covering both of his ears, glaring slightly at Taeyong before sticking his tongue out. Johnny had to admit..Yuta looks like a child.

The older of the two gaped, reaching to grab him before they started to chase each other around the dorm.

.  
.

Johnny sighed, taking his jacket off before collapsing onto the couch in the small living room.

He closed his eyes before feeling a presence near him, taking a seat. He thought it was Ten. So when he opened both of his eyes, he was startled. It was Taeyong.

The thin male had a thin blanket wrapped around him, and he seemed like he was ignoring Johnny's presence. The taller male raised a brow, speaking up.  
"Taeyong? Why aren't you inside your room? It's almost midnight, I thought you'd be asleep."

Taeyong sighed, shaking his head before reaching out at the small cushion beside him. "Nah.."He mumbled.

Johnny raised a brow, "Why not?" He guessed it had something to do with the small arguement they had this morning...

"Well, I don't know.."Taeyong replied, burying his head into the small cushion, "Honestly, it's annoying."He continued, "Yuta is so messy. He never tidies up his bed or even tries to."Taeyong groaned before grabbing Johnnys' shoulders, "Like, what kind of 19 year old that doesn't know how to make his own bed!"  
"I doubt it.."Johnny replied awkwardly.  
"Ugh.. I literally convinced myself that he knows but he's just too lazy to do it.."

Johnny became silent. Taeyong never spoke to him before and he had to admit, this was the first time Taeyong ever complained to him. Usually, the younger would always be silent. He was wrong.

Taeyongs' expression changed, letting his hands slip away from Johnny before turning away. Apparently,"So.. You don't like having Yuta as your roommate..?" was Johnnys' conclusion.

The answer given was unexpected.

"What? No."Taeyong gave him an offended look, "I mean, Yuta is literally my opposite but it doesn't mean that I don't want him as my roommate." 

Johnny raised a brow, "I mean.. Even if he is annoying. He makes me laugh alot. He makes me forget about my homesickness and he's adorably clumsy."He chuckled, "I know I shouldn't make fun of him but his spellings and readings are so terrible it's fucking adorable."Taeyong snorted.

A smile crept onto Johnnys' face. "If so..why do you fight all the time?"  
"Oh? Well.. I dunno.. It's our way to show effection i guess?"The younger shrugged, "It's weird though.. I never hate him, even if he is annoying."Taeyong rolled his eyes at how sappy his tone was. 

Johnny and Taeyong spoke for hours, and everytime Yuta was mentioned, Johnny wouldn't miss the way Taeyongs' eyes would lit up.

2\. You got along well..

"You finally debuted! Congratulations!" Johnny clapped, laughing as he pat Yutas' back comfortingly.

The younger only smiled, a small giggle escaping his rosy lips.   
Yuta couldn't believe he finally debuted! From all he's been through, he finally reached it! He was so happy and so tired he barely has any words to say.

"What about me?" Taeyongs' voice called out from behind, a small pout appearing on his lips as Johnny lets out a loud cackle.  
"You don't need it!" Yuta replied, continuing his way towards his room.  
"Not fair, Yuta! You got congratulated! I want it too!" Taeyong called out in disbelief before clutching onto his stuff tightly and tails after the younger.

It's been a few years and they surprisingly got along.. Very well.

Usually, at this time of the day, Johnny would hear either Yuta or Taeyong yelling and arguing each other over the mosy ridiculous things! Food, clothes... everything!

But now? Look at them, poking fun at each other. It was adorable if he was being honest.

There he was, watching Taeyong teasing Yuta by pinching him lightly and tickling him. Resulting in loud noises inside their dorms.

"Last one to shower will make us dinner tonight!"  
"Don't pull that shit onto me, Yuta. We all know you can't cook!"  
"Who said I was going to go into the shower last?"

And there they are, pushing each other and giggling like children.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jaehyun teased, passing by him. Johnny shook his head and snorted, "Just thought of my dog." before leaving the confused male alone.

3\. Compliments

"You're talented.. a great friend.. You're wise.."

Johnny was literally trying to convice himsekf the two weren't secretly together.

This was suppose to be an interview about the group, and there he was. Listening to Taeyong and Yuta listing every single thing about each other.

Let's not begin on the looks they gave each other.

"Isn't that adorable? Your friendship is just too cute!" The interviewer squealed, giggling when she saw the shy smile Yuta flashed towards her. 

Johnny could only grin, shaking his head slightly at how sappy Yuta sounded.

.

"Are you two together or something?" Johnny sounded, creating awkward silence that was surrounding the the group.

"Excuse me, who?" Taeyong coughed slightly, raising a brow.

"You...and Yuta.."

Well, this was awkward.

Taeyong let out a suspiciously fake laugh, breaking the silence consuming them. "Ahahah.. Noooo.."He said, almost in a mumble. "We're not together! We're just great friends..! Right, Yukkuri?"

"That's right!" Yuta quickly replied, sipping his drink in a rushing manner."What gave you the idea?" He continued.

Everyone had their eyes on the 95 Liners of the group, each of them filled with questions (Well, except for Doyoungs' and Haechans' mischievous and amused gaze.)

"Well, I've been observing you and... you two really seem like a couple." Johnny replied with a shrug.

"Really? In what kind of way?" Taeyong challenged.

"Well.."Haechan started, a mischievous glint decorating his brown eyes. The youngest of the group then clapped his hand together and tilted his head to the side and his face shown mock amusement.  
"'You're so talented, Yuta! You're an amazing man!'" Haechan perked up with a grin, stating the words in the most dramatic way possible.

"We don't-"

" Taeyongie is the best! He's so nice and amazingly talented! Especially from the way   
he dances and writes songs and blah blah blah! You're so amazing, Taeyongie!" Doyoung continued in a teasing manner, obviously trying to imitate Yuta.

This time, the whole group began to tease them by quoting every single sappy compliment they gave to each other.

Johnnh could only smirk when he saw how red both of them had become.

4\. Together now?

Johnny knew about them.

They thought they were smart enough to hide their little secret but it seems like they failed; well, to Johnny at least.

For a year now, he had suspected that the two of them are really together but he wouldn't want to jump into conclusions.. Until one night when he accidentally walked into them having their intimate moment together. (Johnny swore, he never stepped outside the dorms so fast)

.

Currently, Yuta was alone by the balcony during evening. Not to mention it was getting late and Yuta never stays up this late....  
Johnny quietly approached him.He could see the younger leaning onto the bars with a small pout on his lips.

"What's in your mind?"

Yuta was completely startled. "Johnny.. You scared me."He said, taking a deep breath before facing the older. "You never stay up this late. What's wrong? Do you miss Taeyong or something?"

Johnny chuckled when he saw Yutas' eyes widen slightly but the younger acted like there's nothing going on between them.  
"I know about you two." He continued, leaning against the doorframe. 

Yuta turned to him quickly, "..Johnny....."  
"Don't worry, I'm not against it."  
"That's..that's great.."He could sense something was wrong. "Really, Yuta. What's on your mind?"

It was silent.

"W-well.. It's just.. Taeyong suggested that we should announce our relationship to the group but..I'm afraid."  
"Of..?"  
"Of how you guys would react. I-I mean, this- I- I-" 

Johnny placed his hands on Yutas' tense shoulder, making the younger whimper. "Yuta. We're not going to go against you."He said, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. "You're our family. Why would you think just because you and Taeyong are together will make us think of you any different?"

With that said, Yuta pulled him into a hug.

.  
.

"We're together."

"Called it."  
"Dang it!"

Taeyong stared at them dumbfounded.

There, stood Jaehyun handing Haechan a couple of bucks before flopping onto the couch. "Did you.. Did you bet on us?"   
"You can think of it that way." Haechan snorted, counting the money in his hands before smirking. "I'm going to buy myself that expensive chocolate drink! Thanks Jaehyun!" He cackled.

Yuta then turned to Johnny with a smile, which the elder return with his amused one.

.  
.  
.  
.

Throughout the years, they've been growing together. Seeing Yuta and Taeyong developed was an amusing thing to watch. Now, it was almost the end of the year and they were having dinner.

Before they start eating, Johnny had asked them to write a small speech and a small confession for each other.

Some of them were silly and some of then were adorable..

Well, for Taeyongs'? It was obviously sappy and somewhat cringey..Especially on the abusive amount of 'Aishiterus' and 'Saranghaes' and even pick up lines.

The only one amused there was Yuta of course (And Johnny, cause he finds sappy Taeyong hilariously confident)

"Ew, stop being so sappy!" Taeil said in a joking manner, "I think I'm going to throw up!" Doyoung continued.

Taeyong gave them a glare before taking his seat next to Yuta. "I don't care about what you think, as long as my baby enjoys my sappiness!" Taeyong exclaimed.

Yuta proceeded to smirk, "They're right, Tae. You're grossly sappy about everything!" He laughed, making Taeyong pout.  
Yuta chuckled before placing quick peck on his cheek before Taeyong returned his kiss by pressing their lips together and pulling away.

"Ewwww!" Haechan said out loud, laughing. "Mark, if we start dating. Be more sappy than Taeyong hyung! Then.. We shall have a sap off!"  
"None of you can out-sap me!"  
"We'll see about that!"

It ended up in a fun night, with everything recorded and placed inside Johnnys' small camera.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you liked it ❤ 
> 
> check me out on other social media
> 
> instagram: yukkueri  
> twitter: yukkeuri_


End file.
